Even If It's Wrong: Salvation
by Mother Mnemosyne
Summary: Another Jawbreaker (Ralph/Vanellope) A missing intimate scene from Even If It's Wrong. More details inside. LEMON WARNING. PLEASE READ THE NOTES BEFORE THE STORY.


**_REVISED BUT SIMILAR NOTE: THIS IS SUPER GRAPHIC AND MATURE! LEMON WARNING! This is an inbetween chapter moment for Ralph and Vanellope (between chapters12 and 13, specifically) where they fool around. This is a direct continuation of the end of chapter 12. I wanted to explore the physical part of their relationship, but maintain a T rating on the actual story. THIS IS MORE GRAPHIC THAN THE PREVIOUS LEMON I WROTE._**

**_ONCE AGAIN, HERE ARE THE THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW: Please read the actual story before you read this so it makes more sense. If you haven't read any of "Even If It's Wrong", and you are just going ahead to read this, there are a couple important points to remember -_**

**_1) Vanellope still looks as she does in the movie, but considers herself an adult since her game is fifteen years old (a lot older than some other games in the arcade)_**

**_2) Ralph has been a real gentleman and let her make all the moves in their relationship since he's been a little freaked out about it from the get go._**

**_3) Vanellope is recovering from a sexual assault, and has asked Ralph to help her recover by helping her experience sexual pleasure again._**

**_EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN THIS INTERLUDE IS TOTALLY CONSENUAL._**

**_I can not warn you enough that this could get VERY squicky for you if you are not prepared since Vanellope has not been aged up at all. IF THIS IS GOING TO UPSET YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ IT. I take no responsibility for ruining your little virgin minds since I have forewarned you. ) And don't bother to tell me I'm fucked up, I'm already quite aware of what a perverted girl I am._**

.

.

.

Even If It's Wrong: Salvation

.

.

.

Ralph let Vanellope kiss him for a few moments before reciprocating, giving her plenty of room to back off if she was getting uncomfortable. She pulled back slightly, and he whispered, "You tell me if you want to stop. Period." He waited for her nod, then gently turned them so he was hovering over her as she lay back on the pillows.

Ralph was not a subtle man, and he was inexperienced, but he was determined to do as Vanellope asked. Lowering his head, he ran his lips along her neck, stopping to lick the spot under her ear and sucked lightly. When she sighed and put her hands on his shoulders, he drew her skin into his mouth a little harder, and her fingernails dug into him. The small pain made the desire flare low in his belly, as did the sight of the large, purple mark he'd left on her neck.

He stared at it, the only visible blemish on the long stretch of pale skin. Some possessive beast rose in his chest, and he quietly growled, "Mine..." Vanellope made a small contented noise, running her fingers into his hair as he nipped at her ear. The sensation to reclaim his territory was almost overwhelming, but he pushed it down, bringing the need for gentleness back to mind.

Pushing the neck of her robe open, he found she was already bare beneath the silky robe. "You were planning this," he accused her.

"Maybe," she admitted, blushing. "Not like you're wearing much either though."

He was wearing boxers this time, embarrassed to have been caught without any on the previous occasion, but nothing else. He shrugged. "It's bed time."

She laughed, but grew serious again as he opened her robe all the way, baring her to the cool air. It was still new, letting him see her body, and she was desperately aware of her limbs, how silly they must look, how inadequate her chest was compared to other women, the lack of hair between her thighs.

As if aware of the thoughts going through her head, Ralph's eyes traveled back up to hers. "Mine," he repeated firmly.

"Yes." Her voice was breathless as she looked into his fierce eyes, and the self conscious feeling faded as desire took over. He leaned in and kissed her again, fingers skimming down her side and making goosebumps form on her skin.

When he released her lips, Ralph stilled himself enough to quietly asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Great," she said smiling.

He placed more wet kisses down the other side of her neck, down her shoulders, her collarbones. When her skin was flushed and her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, he dropped his head and experimentally drew his tongue over her nipple. Immediately Vanellope bucked up against him, gasping, and the little pink circle puckered. "Feel nice?" he asked against her moist skin, trying it again.

She twined her fingers in his hair more tightly as he did, pressing her chest up and asking for more. Eager to please her, he repeated the motions over her other nipple, then wrapped his lips around the peak and pulled on it softly. "Oh, Ralph," she moaned. Her fears from earlier in the afternoon were almost completely gone now. He rasped his teeth over her sensitive buds and she tried to push herself closer to him.

Meanwhile, Ralph was enjoying himself just listening to the sounds she was making, and letting his tongue roll around the little mound of flesh. There wasn't much to fill his hand, but he smoothly swirled his fingertip around her other nipple at the same time. He wanted to take his time. During their first experience, he hadn't known what to expect; it had been a feverish rush to completion. This time he planned to draw it out, make it last, but in just a few minutes, Vanellope wailed and spasmed, clutching at him desperately in her rapture.

"Was that-" Ralph started to ask.

"Yeah... oh..." she kissed him as he lifted his head and grinned, breathless. "I didn't know that I could do that."

Unable to help himself, he ran one finger up the inside of her thigh. It skimmed over her opening, sliding in the slippery liquid it encountered, the tip slipping inside and parting her outside folds. "You're so wet," he said, his voice full of need. His giant digit moved slightly up and down in the slick space.

"I wish you could be inside me," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

His cock twitched. "Me too," he said, thinking of that tight, wet heat. "We'll just have to make do, I guess."

She started to protest as Ralph got off the bed, but quieted as he knelt nearby. "Come, sit on at the edge here." When she had, he tugged at her feet until she was leaning back on a cushion, her legs spread before him. Her body fascinated him; he leaned forward and ran his tongue up her slit, savoring the taste of her. He didn't know if she was enjoying it as much as he was, but from the small whimpers she was beginning to emit, he supposed she must be.

After a few minutes, he knelt and pushed his boxers around his hips, gripping his erection and running the head up and down in the wetness between her lips as he had his finger a few moments ago. "Ah, Vanellope..." he groaned, in tortured ecstasy as her hand found his shaft and spread the moisture upward. Fascinated, he watched as she alternated stroking his member and circling her own bud, her breathy pants increasing in tempo.

He backed off slightly, but she continued to touch herself, even pushing two fingers into her opening and moaning in frustration. "Ralph, please," she said, looking pleadingly at him. "I feel so empty."

It was close; he almost lost his control. But now was not the time, he wouldn't be careful enough, so he leaned over again and thrust his tongue inside her.

Vanellope trembled, her thighs quaking and her inner walls fluttering around his tongue as his member pulsed in jealousy. Her back arched and she tightened her fingers in his hair again, pushing wantonly against his face.

He lapped up all the excess moisture on her smooth skin as she calmed, now loving patting his hair rather than holding it. As he finished, he leaned over her again, his own need for release achingly obvious to both. She stretched like a cat before sitting up, looking worried. "I've been neglecting you."

Ralph shook his head. "I'm just glad you're having such a good time," he laughed lightly.

She climbed out of bed. "Here, you lay down now," she ordered, and he stretched out on the bed. She climbed up onto his chest, facing away from him, kneeling and leaning over slightly to run her hands up at down his shaft again. She licked the tip where she could taste herself, too. Honestly, she didn't mean to be turned on again, but she couldn't help it.

Ralph decided that this view of Vanellope on his chest was just as good as any other. Her naked backside moved sinuously with the motions of her hands and mouth on him as though she was enjoying the treatment as much as he did. He ran his large fingers over her rounded cheeks, and she pushed back against them. "Please, more," she moaned, increasing the speed of her motions and putting her mouth over him.

That was it. He wouldn't last much longer. He pushed his finger between her legs, rubbing over her abused nub one more time. As he did so, she whimpered, her voice vibrating through his engorged flesh. In seconds she was coming again, a small amount of hot liquid rushing out to coat his finger.

Remembering that guards were stationed not too far up the corridor, he contained his reaction as he spilled into her mouth, only groaning through his teeth. It seemed like it would last forever, especially when she was still running her hands up and down his flesh. Her hands circled around the caress his inner thighs as she ran her tongue over him. When he could see concentrate on anything except his ecstasy, he saw her turn and smile, wiping her mouth of the bits she had missed.

"I love you," he said in amazement as she crawled back up his torso and kissed his forehead. "I can't believe how much."

"Me, too," she said, snuggling up against him as he re-positioned his boxers.

"That was all right?"

"That was WAY better than all right, Stink Brain." With a big smile, she kissed his lips again, sweat-drenched tendrils of hair brushing his skin as she did so. He threw the blankets haphazardly over them but Vanellope protested and crawled back out. "No, I'm hot and sweaty." Then she sniffed her arm experimentally. "And I need another shower," she complained.

His chortling made her bounce slightly as she was still lying half over him, and she laughed too. "Tomorrow," he said firmly, still chuckling. "I'm exhausted."

"Okay," she sighed, resting her head in the crook of his arm. Despite her griping, she pulled her robe back on and snuggled up into his side, pulling the blanket back over her too. She was asleep almost instantly, and he rested his cheek on her head. He lay awake for a long time, stroking her arm and thinking how lucky he was to have her.

The last thought that Ralph had as his eyes slid closed was that she was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him.

.

.

.

~ fin


End file.
